Reborn
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: A veces la vida no suele darnos las cartas que deseamos. Harry por otra parte, obtuvo una nueva oportunidad que no deseaba bajo condiciones nada favorables. Pero quizás este nuevo mundo y este nuevo cuerpo le brindarán finalmente el descanso y la paz que tanto ansiaba tras un pasado tortuoso.


**Ye old Disclaimer: My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust, and Harry Potter belongs to she who must be named. Joanne Rowling.  
**

**Declamo: Mi pequeño poni le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust, Harry Potter es propiedad de aquella que debe ser nombrada. Joanne Rowling.  
**

**Notas de autor: Gracias a Alex por si ayuda en esta historia. Gracias a Crema por su beteo. Y gracias a Ronald por arrojarme semejante reto. Pensé que no podría, pero aquí está. Lo logré a pesar de todas las dificultades.**

**Esto es un AU/UA basado en un reto.  
**

**Lumos.  
**

**A**gité la cabeza, intentando librar mi cabello de sudor y sangre en el proceso. Aún no me acostumbraba a esta nueva forma de pelear, de hecho aún no lograba entender qué exactamente había ocurrido.

Mi acción causó que aquellos rivales que aún conservasen algo de consciencia respingaran en terror, quizás creyendo que terminaría el trabajo. Yo por mi parte me concentré más en estudiarlos, era la segunda vez en mucho tiempo que me encontraba con esta manada en particular, reconocía a algunos de sus miembros por las marcas y cicatrices en su lomo. Después de todo fui yo quien las puso allí para empezar.

No entendía, ni mucho menos sabía qué especie de criatura mágica eran estas cosas, la única comparación que podía hacer era con la de un lobo, era obvio que portaban rasgos definitivamente caninos. No obstante lo que más me impresionaba de estas criaturas era que estaban hechos de madera de pies a cabeza. Al inicio pensé que eran meros Golem, por lo que no dudé en acabar con muchos de sus miembros, sin embargo a medida que terminaba con ellos pude notar que había algo en particular que los diferenciaba del Golem promedio.

Sangraban con cada herida que les procuraba y, más sorprendente aún, eran capaces de sentir dolor y pensar por sí mismos. Aprendían de sus errores, las incontables cicatrices en mi lomo podían atestiguar dicha capacidad, en especial la sangrante herida donde solía reposar una de mis dos alas hasta hacía pocos momentos.

Fruncí el ceño con dolor y consternación por haber perdido uno de mis apéndices en esta última estruja. En especial uno que aún no había aprendido a emplear en lo absoluto. Era obvio que mi sueño de volar por mis propios medios estaba ahora truncado por toda la eternidad, o al menos hasta que la muerte reclamase mi alma como era debido.

Me alejé del lugar de combate, necesitaba tiempo para sanar mis heridas, en especial porque la poca magia que restaba en mí estaría completamente enfocada en cerrar mis heridas y nada más. Me urgía descanso, de hecho mi cuerpo lo necesitaba con desesperación, pero no podía darme el lujo de relajarme en ese lugar, no cuando habían tantos otros depredadores que, por alguna razón, se habían dado a la tarea el darse un festín con mi carne.

Galopé varios kilómetros a un ritmo desenfrenado y peligroso. En especial en mi condición, podía sentir cómo las fuerzas me abandonaban con cada gota de sangre que dejaba mi cuerpo. Pero a pesar de ello jamás me detuve, no cuando la posibilidad de morir estaba aún presente.

Al final, luego de lo que fueron quizás sólo cinco kilómetros, pude llegar a las ruinas de un antiguo templo al que había reclamado como hogar. No sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón toda criatura en el miserable bosque parecía evadir ese sitio a como diese lugar. Algo en las curiosas runas que adornaban cada centímetro de la roca que aún se mantenía en pie a pesar del maltrato de los años(,) los mantenía alejados.

Una vez dentro, finalmente pude desplomarme a mi antojo, jadeando con desesperación en un intento por controlar mi agitado corazón. Podía sentir la magia finalmente concluir con su labor de curar mis heridas, para luego desaparecer en los confines de mi cuerpo. Era frustrante, sabía que era mágico, mi mera existencia era prueba de ello. Después de todo era una maldita cruza entre un Unicornio y un Pegaso, algo que jamás en toda mi vida había escuchado o leído.

Cerré mis ojos, a sabiendas que el sueño era la mejor medicina que podía pedir en estas precarias condiciones. Necesitaba compañía y lamentablemente, esa sólo la podía obtener mediante mis sueños.

_Tengo doce años, edad suficiente para finalmente iniciar mi educación en Hogwarts como era debido. Mi rostro era estoico, debía serlo, era un arma, un objeto que sólo fue enviado a afinarse y prepararse en manos de los maestros. Nada más, nada menos. Era lo que exigía el supremo líder._

_Parte de mí añoraba el contacto con otros chicos de mi edad, pero me estaba prohibido iniciar palabra alguna con aquellos que no estuvieran debidamente aprobados por el consejo. Por lo que lamentablemente a pesar de desearlo, nunca pude entablar amistad alguna con un niño o una niña de mi edad, y mi estoicismo no me hacía la mejor de las compañías por lo que muchos de ellos solían evitarme._

_Los bravucones por otra parte aprendieron de forma rápida y brutal que no debían meterse conmigo, en especial porque dos de ellos no sobrevivieron las maldiciones y hechizos que emergieron de mi varita. Luego de eso nadie más intentó tan siquiera mirar en mi dirección. Y no les culpaba, el consejo me había dado específicas y no cumplirlas resultaba en dolorosas reprimendas._

_Mucho más dolorosas que la amenaza de la soledad._

_Pero entonces, ya habiéndome resignado a estar solo, un accidente ocurre, un Troll había penetrado las defensas del castillo, cientos de aterrorizados niños corrían en dirección de la fortaleza con tal de evitar al violento predador. Fue entonces que la vi, allí tendida sobre el césped mientras lloraba desesperada sujetando uno de sus tobillos. Su rostro mostraba severas magulladuras al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era obvio que había sido arrollada por la multitud._

_Al principio decidí ignorarla, no era mi problema si una bruja inferior perecía en esta ridícula situación, pero algo en mí simplemente no soportaba la idea de abandonarla allí, a su suerte. Miré por última vez en su dirección y la resignación en su rostro fue lo que quizás me motivó a actuar cuanto antes._

_El resultado fue extraordinario, no sólo terminé acabando con el Troll y ganándome una reputación de temer; sino que también terminé ganando un vasallo en el proceso. Hermione Jane Granger, una niña que había sido extraída de sus padres a la primera señal de magia como lo ordenaba la ley, y cuyo único y último recuerdo de sus padres no era más que su nombre. Educada para servir a sus superiores, cursaba en Hogwarts con tal de adquirir las habilidades básicas de su estirpe._

_El consejo al inicio reprobó de mi decisión, pero el potencial de Hermione apaciguó a los más incrédulos. El hecho de que estuviese aprendiendo mucho más rápido con la ayuda de la chica no hizo más que cimentar la idea de que había hecho lo correcto. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que yo mismo aprendía más rápido gracias a que me había dado a la labor de educar a Hermione tal como lo hicieron conmigo._

_Era fiel al sistema, después de todo era lo único que conocía. Pero tampoco era estúpido, se me había recalcado desde la infancia que era desechable. Un arma, un objeto que el reino empleaba con tal de obtener un fin y nada más. Por lo que no tenía duda alguna que una vez cumpliera con dicho objetivo, el sistema se desharía de mí. Hermione era mi primer paso para contrarrestar ese futuro._

_Conforme pasaron los años, Hermione creció como persona, de una joven retraída y de poco hablar, se convirtió en un ser inquisitivo, incluso hablador, todo en privado claro estaba. Hermione Jane Granger seguía siendo a los ojos del mundo una joven retraída y poco sociable. Un vasallo, una ignorante que apenas sabía emplear su varita para realizar las laboras básicas que su estación demandaba. Conforme transcurrían los años, la habilidad de Hermione con la varita había mejorado al punto en que ella podía batallar en mi contra. Nunca vencía, ya que la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades era abismal, pero podía ver que eso no le detenía, de hecho parecía influenciarla a esforzarse más con tal de lograrlo._

_Desgraciadamente nuestro acto no fue tan perfecto como creímos y, en nuestro tercer año mientras nos preparábamos para las pruebas finales, se presentó Luna Lovegood, una solitaria estudiante que aparentemente había descifrado por sí sola nuestras actividades extra-curriculares._

_Intenté eliminarla de inmediato, no era extraño que algunos alumnos desaparecieran de vez en cuando, en especial si dichas desapariciones no repercutían en el estatus quo. Lovegood para su desgracia no era parte indispensable del imperio. Por lo que apenas reveló su presencia, no dudé en acabar con ella._

Un trueno resonó por el templo, despertándome bruscamente de mi sueño reparador. Bostecé mientras me erguía sobre mis cuatro patas con tal de escapar de la lluvia. El templo solía ofrecerme una protección contra los depredadores, sin embargo hasta allí llegaba su ayuda. El clima por otra parte solía ser incluso menos piadoso que los depredadores que constantemente intentaban hincarme el diente. Por lo que me dirigí al centro del mismo donde un enorme árbol me servía de hogar provisional en los días lluviosos, gracias al enorme agujero que portaba en uno de sus costados.

Ignoré los continuos espasmos que azotaban mi cuerpo, estaba acostumbrado al proceso por más doloroso que fuese.

Me recosté sobre la paja que había colocado con esmero en el lugar con tal de hacerlo un poco más cómodo. No mucho a decir verdad, y a menudo tenía que cambiarlas al estas pudrirse, pero era mejor que simplemente dormir sobre el suelo firme.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en el sueño que tenía justo antes de haber despertado. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con mi vieja vida. En especial porque era doloroso el recordar aquello que ahora no poseía. Sin embargo mis recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba así que a pesar de todo los continuaba reviviendo.

_Sonreí, en aquel entonces Luna a pesar de no ser muy poderosa o diestra en batalla, con unas cuantas palabras había logrado desarticularme a tal punto que no tuve otra opción que aceptarla. No fue algo que Hermione apreciara demasiado, en especial porque la chica estaba interrumpiendo en un espacio que ella quizás consideraba privado. Sin embargo, incluso ella con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar la inteligencia de Luna. Después de todo, había que estar desquiciado o ser un genio para chantajear al arma de Grindelwald a aceptar sus condiciones._

_Al inicio la mantuve cerca sólo para conseguir la oportunidad de acabar con ella, en especial porque necesitaba conseguir la evidencia que evitaba que actuara en su contra. Debía admitir que la chica era lista; mira que grabar una de mis sesiones con Hermione con un Omnicular, esconderla, extraer el recuerdo de la localización del objeto y prepararlo en caso tal de que si ella no resultara bien parada de este encuentro fuese enviado a las manos del consejo. Había logrado ganarse no sólo mi respeto, sino mi completo desdén por ello._

_Bufé al recordar el castigo que el consejo me había propiciado cuando finalmente expliqué la razón de por qué me regodeaba con ella. Era lo más justo claro, es sumamente impropio que el arma del supremo dirigente del imperio estuviese en una relación ilícita con otro ser vivo. Nunca se me había otorgado ese derecho._

_Falté por dos semanas a Hogwarts mientras era azotado y re-programado para cumplir las expectativas de tan augusto cuerpo. Sin embargo me rehusaba a abandonar a ambas chicas, había invertido mucho en Hermione, y Luna sólo podía morir por mi mano._

_Intentaron convencerme de lo contrario, lamentablemente ninguno aceptaba mi razonamiento. Y cuando uno de ellos vociferó en voz alta la necesidad de acabar con las chicas, no lo dudé ni dos segundos y, antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, había empleado mis propias esposas para asfixiar y asesinar a Fudge, el miembro del consejo que tuvo la mala suerte de pronunciar esas palabras._

_Supe en ese instante que había firmado la sentencia de muerte de las chicas, era claro que mi entrenamiento estaba comprometido en ese punto al haber desarrollado lo que ellos juzgaron como obsesión posesiva. El mismo Grindelwald se presentó ante mí con tal de corregir dicho fallo, cuando para mi suerte la rebelión atacó nuevamente y, para la sorpresa de todos, ganó la posesión de varios países bajos que surtían de valioso sustento al imperio._

_Sabía con sólo ver a Grindelwald a los ojos que las cosas aún no habían terminado, me necesitaba, de hecho en ese momento más que nunca, si la ira que podía ver reprimida en su cuerpo revelaba algo en aquel entonces. Sus planes se estaban saliendo del control al que estaba acostumbrado a ejercer. Y sólo la necesidad de mis servicios lo mantenían al margen de hacerme lo que realmente ansiaba en aquel entonces._

_Sonreí, para ese entonces no sabía que existía una profecía que me involucraba específicamente. El emperador solía creer mucho en fantasías y cuentos de ancianas, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que creyese que sólo yo podía salvar su reino de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Líder de la revolución que lentamente derrocaba al antiguo régimen, que a duras penas había logrado tras unos años resistir el descontento de la creciente población mágica._

_Abrí los ojos y bufé con resignación al oler la humedad en el aire. Me sumergí en la paja lo más que pude con tal de conservar un poco del calor que necesitaría dentro de poco. Transcurridos algunos minutos finalmente escuché el caer del agua, acompañado por un relámpago tras otro, iluminando de forma esporádica y lúgubre las ruinas en las que habitaba. Me concentré en seguir rememorando, hacía que el recuperarme fuera menos monótono de lo que realmente era._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle no era un buen hombre, de hecho en mi opinión era un monstruo incluso peor que Grindelwald, sin embargo a diferencia del segundo, Tom contaba con una lengua de plata y un carisma inigualable que causaba que poco a poco las multitudes cayeran a sus pies, creyendo que quizás bajo su mandato lograrían un futuro mejor del que poseían. _

_Desgraciadamente al igual que el emperador, el hombre había resultado ser de aquellos que valoraban el misticismo y la adivinación como un arte fidedigno. Por lo que cuando una supuesta profecía fue enunciada, ambos hombres actuaron de inmediato, Tom asesinó a todos aquellos que encajaran con lo dicho, entre ellos mis padres. Estuvo a punto de realizar lo mismo conmigo cuando Grindelwald apareció en escena, forzándole a huir con la cola entre las piernas._

_Desde entonces estuve siendo entrenado por el emperador con tal de cumplir su objetivo, cosa que no descubrí sino hasta mi sexto año en la escuela. Lo más sorprendente del caso era que no fui yo quien descubrió dicho detalle, sino Luna a quien, por algún motivo que no lograba entender, había conservado luego de conocerla a fondo. Era cierto que ambos estábamos al tanto de que era su utilidad para con mis objetivos lo que la habían mantenido viva hasta ese momento, además del hecho de que Hermione era particularmente feliz cuando Luna estaba involucrada._

_Lo mejor del caso era que Luna resultó ser una espía natural, su extraña habilidad para comunicarse con los animales me había sido útil en dicha empresa. Su forma de pensar, a menudo abierta a cualquier posibilidad tendía a ser refrescante, además de eficaz. Realmente pensé que tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir tal vida._

_Me acurruqué en forma fetal con tal de conservar más calor. La tormenta estaba incrementando en intensidad. Suspiré al recordar más a fondo mi sexto año, cuando todo comenzó a fallar. Me confié, el emperador parecía estar cumpliendo todas mis demandas, en especial porque, a diferencia de muchos de sus seguidores que fracasaban en conseguir resultado alguno, yo traía algunas de las más renombradas victorias del imperio._

_Mi mayor error fue creer que sólo tenía un enemigo del cual protegerme la espalda._

_Apreté los dientes al punto de hacerlos resonar, odiaba cuando mis recuerdos me llevaban a ese punto en específico de mi vida. Estaba confiado, era obvio que creía que me saldría con la mía. Gracias a Hermione había conseguido completar el ritual de Animagus, ganándome en el proceso la forma de un Mustang de pelaje negro y ojos jade._

_Regresé orgulloso al colegio, pensando que sorprendería a Luna en el proceso, sólo para encontrarme con sus restos en lo que solía ser nuestro escondrijo en la escuela. Era obvio que había sido asesinada, las heridas en su cuerpo lo revelaban sin discreción alguna. Alguien se había tomado su tiempo con ella. Lo que revelaba que fue deliberado el hecho de que encontrara su cuerpo. Era un mensaje de que no era tan intocable como creía._

_Lo peor del caso era que la experiencia había ocasionado que el alma de Luna quedase atada a este plano, su espíritu condenado a guardar silencio gracias a una maldición bien planeada. Al final, el fantasma de la chica que llegué a apreciar como mi igual no era más que una sombra de lo que fue Lovegood._

_Hermione por otra parte no enfrentó bien la súbita dosis de mortandad que se nos presentó. Dudó y, tras mucho tiempo y discusión, ambos terminamos separándonos con tal de calmar nuestros adoloridos cuerpos. Fui un estúpido al caer en la trampa, nunca debí separarme de ella, un error que hoy en día me consume de forma lenta y metódica._

_El emperador aprovechó mi descuido para asirse con Hermione, era obvio que su imperio estaba al borde del colapso. Tom no hacía más que ganar seguidores con cada nuevo día, y el hecho de que algunos rumores sobre sublevación comenzaban a resonar por su reino, no mejoraban su humor. Al final, intenté rescatarla, creyendo que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para salvarla por mis propios medios._

_Fui un estúpido, asesiné a gran cantidad de soldados y guardianes del imperio, pero al final caí víctima de los números superiores. Grindelwald era un hombre cruel, me hizo observar por horas el como torturaban a quien apreciaba más que a mi propia vida. Al final, cuando su cuerpo no pudo más, y su mente ya no podía ser rota de cualquier otra forma, Hermione fue arrojada al velo de la muerte, Quizás condenando su alma por toda la eternidad._

_La experiencia me destruyó, más de lo que podía admitir hoy en día. El hecho de que el espíritu de Luna haya decidido acompañarme en silencio por el resto de mi vida me terminó de romper la poca cordura que había recuperado gracias a ellas._

_Jamás volví a mediar palabra con alguien más, hacía mi trabajo de forma silente, eficaz y para el horror de muchos, con una brutalidad que incluso Riddle aprendió a temer. A mi lado siempre se encontraba Luna, una expresión de eterna tristeza forjada de forma permanente en su rostro. Hacía años que había desistido de intentar comunicarse conmigo por medio de sus ojos. Era obvio que ya no era el hombre que alguna vez llegó a admirar lo suficiente como para forzar su presencia en mi vida._

_El hecho de que sólo ella supiera que planeaba vengarme quizás había contribuido a su perenne tristeza. Me dediqué a estudiar la manera de hacerlo. No me costó mucho descubrir que Riddle había sido quien acabó con la vida de Luna en un intento por desmoralizarme. Su acción fue lo que finalmente le dio la oportunidad a Grindelwald de volver a controlar mi vida que con tanto ahínco había estado esperando, mientras manejaba a duras penas la guerra contra los revolucionarios._

_No me interesó nada más que acabar con todo y todos, y conforme pasaban los años finalmente había conseguido la forma exacta con la cual destruir al imperio. Grindelwald siempre temió la capacidad bélica de los muggle, por lo que todo avance tecnológico fue detenido en el acto luego de su victoria en la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el mundo parecía estar atorado en los años cuarenta, los muggle habían avanzado lo suficiente en algunas áreas del mundo como para crear un arma lo suficientemente peligrosapara ser prohibida incluso por ellos. _

_Me tomó al menos cinco años comprender el proceso detrás de una explosión atómica, en especial adaptarla a un equivalente mágico. Pero una vez lo conseguí, procedí a ubicar en todos los rincones del imperio al menos uno de los aparatos, todos ellos encantados de tal forma que una vez dejase de latir mi corazón, el imperio y todo aquello en ese desagradable mundo pasara a mejor vida._

_Mi oportunidad finalmente llegó en el palacio imperial. No me sorprendió cuando gran cantidad de seguidores del imperio terminasen por revelarse en contra del ahora envejecido e ineficiente Grindelwald. Nunca formé parte de las defensas del castillo. De hecho nunca tomé en cuenta lo que ocurría en las áreas superiores al sótano donde me encontraba._

_Recuerdo ese momento cuando observaba atento el velo de la muerte. El paso que pondría fin a ese asqueroso mundo estaba a tan sólo algunos centímetros de mi persona. Finalmente podría cobrar venganza por las chicas, finalmente podría vengarme por la vida que me fue negada. Pero sin embargo no pude, al final de cuentas no pude acabar con todos de forma consciente, Luna sujetó mi mano o al menos intentó hacerlo. Miré en su dirección y recuerdo haber visto por primera vez en más de quince años sus ojos brillar con algo cercano a emoción._

_Ambos miramos en dirección del velo, ignorando las explosiones que remecían el palacio hasta sus cimientos. Ella avanzó primero y curiosamente su alma fue devorada de inmediato por el velo, llevándose así mi último lazo._

_Sonreí al escuchar el vitoreo de los revolucionarios; aparentemente Grindelwald había finalmente sido derrotado. Di un paso y así puse fin a mi vida, al igual que a todo un mundo cuando mi corazón dejó de latir._

_Alcé la cabeza fuera de la paja, al parecer ya había dejado de llover. Bostecé, tenía hambre, pero no estaba en condiciones de caminar en el bosque. Suspiré, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, aun seguía con vida. Recuerdo cómo mi alma fue arrebatada de mi cuerpo, una experiencia en exceso dolorosa; recuerdo las voces, las luces y el dolor, indescriptible dolor._

_Luego recuerdo un túnel seguido de una luz y mucho alivio. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en este templo y con este cuerpo. Intenté realizar magia pero no era capaz, no estaba acostumbrado a mi nueva fisionomía y lo peor es que no sabía cómo emplear las habilidades que claramente poseía. Era obvio que tenía la capacidad de volar, pero por más que intentara agitar mis alas no lo lograba. Al final tuve que aprender a sostenerme por mí mismo gracias a prueba y error._

_Por alguna razón aún conservaba mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada y, más importante aún, mi conocimiento de como hacer daño de forma efectiva. Gracias a ello era que aún estaba con vida._

_El bosque en el que habitaba estaba plagado de criaturas mágicas que jamás había visto. Algunas eran familiares, otras eran terriblemente desconocidas. Lo más extraño de todo fue encontrarme con una cebra en medio de la selva. parecía incluso más sorprendida de verme, relinchó y emitió una serie de sonidos de diferente complejidad. Al parecer intentaba comunicarse conmigo, pero lamentablemente mi mente sólo conocía el inglés que el reino empleaba._

_Su rostro parecía incluso aún más sorprendido ante mi incapacidad para comunicarme con ella. Era obvio por sus acciones que contaba con una inteligencia superior a las cebras de mi mundo original. Intenté seguir con ella pero la manada de lobos de madera nos interrumpió. Jamás volví a encontrarla de nuevo. Por alguna tonta razón sabía que había sobrevivido, algo en mí lo sabía a pesar de no estar seguro. Era el mismo sentimiento que me hacía saber todo acerca del bosque, era esa voz que me susurraba al oído advertencias cuando un predador se acercaba, que me enseñaba a cómo pelear, a cómo sobrevivir. Lamentablemente no parecía desear ayudarme a dominar mi magia nuevamente. De hecho parecía reticente en hacer algo más que no fuera instigar a que tomase control del bosque._

_Nunca supe a qué se refería con ello, y hoy en día tiendo a ignorar dicha sensación._

_Cerré los ojos de nuevo con tal de conciliar el sueño, el rememorar mi vida pasada no hacía más que agotarme. Necesitaba curarme con tal de atender mis necesidades, nadie más lo haría por mí en este lugar. Suspiré y antes de que lo supiera me había sumergido en un profundo sueño reparador._

Me desperté de forma brusca, algo había penetrado el bosque, algo conocido, de hecho particularmente familiar. Tardé segundos en descubrir que, por alguna razón, dicho sentimiento me recordaba a Hermione y Luna.

Miré al cielo, era de noche, pero la sensación en mi cuerpo me indicaba que no debería haber anochecido en esos momentos. Algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir en el fondo de mi ser. Relinché con frustración, era en esos momentos que extrañaba mi capacidad de vociferar un adecuado improperio. Era como si algo en mí estuviera impidiéndome alcanzar mi potencial, como si algo me hiciera falta.

Me levanté, la sensación de familiaridad era más fuerte que nunca. Miré hacia el oeste y fruncí el ceño, en esa dirección se encontraba un viejo castillo destruido por el tiempo. Lo sabía porque sólo hasta allí habían llegado mis exploraciones, algo en el bosque impedía que saliera del mismo. Simplemente era demasiada coincidencia que siempre me encontrara con algún depredador o grupo de ellos al que por alguna razón no podía derrotar y tenía que emprender en huida hasta el templo. Luego de ello las bestias desaparecían y sólo hacían acto de presencia cuando volvía a intentar explorar más allá de los límites del bosque.

La sensación de que algo familiar estaba en esa dirección parecía resonar con mi magia, algo en esa dirección parecía incitar una reacción en mí que hacía años no había sentido. Me enfoqué en identificar ese sentimiento, hacía mucho que no sentía algo similar a ello. Inhalé con sorpresa cuando por alguna razón las presencias de Hermione y Luna resonaron dentro de mí, al igual que un sentimiento de inminente peligro.

Empecé a correr en dirección de las chicas, quizás ellas también habían reencarnado, después de todo los tres habíamos caído al mismo velo. Crucé la distancia tan rápido como pude al menos hasta el punto en que finalmente pude distinguir a seis figuras en la distancia. La sensación en mi cuerpo gritaba que me escondiera, que no debía interrumpir lo que estaba por ocurrir. No supe por qué pero, por alguna razón, me adentré en las sombras. Para mi sorpresa los intrusos eran seis equinos, hembras por lo que podía olfatear. Cada una de ella expelía una energía diferente que les complementaba de una forma que francamente no podía explicar.

Pero lo más aterrador de esta experiencia, es que dos de ellas portaban consigo las almas de Hermione y Luna. Pero a diferencia de mí, se encontraban incompletas, como si hubiesen conservado algunos aspectos de su vida pasada, pero olvidado el resto. Les seguí, intentando no intervenir en cada una de las pruebas que el bosque parecía estar proporcionándoles por algún motivo. Lo curioso era que parecían tener un lenguaje propio, relinchidos, bufidos y otros sonidos emergían de ellas; era obvio que eran inteligentes y organizadas.

Al final les seguí hasta el castillo, de nuevo intenté intervenir cuando fueron separadas, en especial porque el equino que portaba el fragmento del alma de Hermione estaba completamente sola y aterrada. Luego para mi horror se presentó una nueva entidad, ésta expelía malicia por doquier. Pero lo más impactante, era que podía ver que el nuevo ser era idéntico a mí, sólo que en versión femenina. Lo peor del caso era que finalmente supe por qué había llegado a este mundo.

Cuando la criatura intentó acabar con ellas, no dudé ni por un segundo y entré en la batalla. Impacté contra el costado del Unicornio alado derribándole en el acto. Pude escuchar un extraño sonido emerger de las otras seis, el cual asumí era una expresión de sorpresa. No me detuve, algo en mí me exigía no detenerme ante este rival por alguna razón. La maligna Unicornio estaba impresionada por mi aparición, relinchó e intentó entablar conversación, pero de nuevo, fui incapaz de comprender.

Al final perdió la paciencia por mi silencio, y empleó su magia al máximo de su poder para acabar conmigo. Al parecer esperaba una batalla de grandes dotes mágicas, pero para su sorpresa mi velocidad fue un factor que ella no parecía haber tomado en cuenta. Galopé hasta ella embistiéndola contra los muros una y otra vez. Su magia parecía protegerla de los daños, pero eso parecía estar agotándola rápidamente.

Pensé tener la victoria en mis manos cuando un súbito movimiento suyo me tomó por sorpresa y de forma dolorosa descubrí lo que se siente cuando uno de tus miembros es removido. En este caso, relinché en protesta cuando mi cuerno cedió antes que la pared a la cual había sido arrojado con brutalidad.

Por un momento perdí la consciencia, sólo para despertar cuando de nuevo volví a impactar contra otra de las dilapidadas paredes del castillo, derribando, demoliendo y despedazando a mi paso. Al parecer mi rival se había cansado de mi maltrato y decidió retribuirme la experiencia, lamentablemente a diferencia suya no tenía magia disponible para protegerme contra cada impacto, por lo que mis huesos tendían a ceder antes que las rocas.

Se detuvo un momento y, con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban, pude ver una expresión de horror plasmada en su rostro. Al parecer esperaba que el daño que me causó fuera mínimo. Quizás esperando que mi magia me protegiese como lo había hecho con ella. Pareció decir algo, de hecho su cuerpo parecía volverse inestable luego de algunos segundos, al punto en que su magia perdió cohesión y desapareció. Yo caí al suelo una vez esto sucedió, gracias al cielo estaba a meros centímetros de él cuando ésto sucedió.

Podía escuchar muchas cosas ocurrir, los equinos parecían charlar, discutir y batallar más allá de lo que creí era posible. Al final, algo sucedió y la luz regresó, perdía mis fuerzas, estaba herido a un punto tal en que necesitaba regresar al templo cuanto antes. Alcé cuerpo con dificultad y empecé el difícil y muy probablemente suicida regreso al templo. Pero las seis féminas aparecieron, todas ellas parecían horrorizadas de mi estado.

Pude ver que había aparecido una nueva equino, en este caso otra Unicornio alada. Esta parecía remilgosa de acercarse a mi, tras de ella estaba el ser que anteriormente estaba cubierto por oscuridad. Les observé por algunos segundos, examinándolas mientras ellas hacían el vano intento de entablar conversación. Una vez cerca podía ver que si, bien eran las almas de Hermione y Luna, a diferencia de la mía habían olvidado todo por completo, sólo conservando algunos rasgos que las definieron en el pasado.

Literalmente habían reencarnado.

Intenté caminar, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con seres que obviamente podían cuidarse por sí mismos. No había necesidad de que interviniera, fue inútil y sólo salí herido en el proceso. Mis piernas fallaron y caí de bruces en el suelo. La sensación en mi cuerpo había desaparecido del todo, incluso podía sentir cómo la vida se estaba esfumando de mí junto con mi magia.

Ellas me rodearon y muchas de ellas parecían estar llorando, cimentando en mi cabeza que éstos no eran equinos ordinarios. Una de ellas, la más grande y obviamente la líder parecía al borde de la desesperación, su cuerno brillaba una y otra vez sobre mi cuerpo, quizás intentando curar mi cuerpo. Pude ver mas de cerca a aquellas que portaban las almas de mis preciadas compañeras. Podía ver que a pesar de las lágrimas y el dolor que las inundaba en estos momentos, que habían vivido una vida feliz y pacífica. Todo lo opuesto a lo que fue cuando éramos humanos.

Luego finalmente posé mis ojos en la pequeña criatura que miraba horrorizada el fruto de sus acciones, podía ver que su mundo estaba desplomándose ante ella. Nunca fue su intención llegar tan lejos y vislumbrarme en esas condiciones estaba haciéndole más daño que bien. Cerré los ojos, concentrando lo último que me restaba de fuerzas en realizar algo de magia. Sin mi cuerno resultó algo incluso más difícil que sin él. Pero al final me las apañé para manifestar una mano lo suficientemente corpórea como para acariciar la crin de la pequeña.

Todas guardaron silencio, incluso la mayor. Quizás esperaban que atacara a la pequeña, pero podía entender. Por alguna razón podía comprender a esta pequeña que enceguecida por el odio terminó realizando un acto horrible. Quería apaciguar y eliminar esa expresión de horror de su rostro, pero al final tras un par de caricias, mi magia murió de forma abrupta y un dolor en mi pecho me indicó que mi corazón se había detenido.

Bajé mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos, escuchando los relinchidos agonizantes de cada una de ellas cuando esto ocurrió. Me sentía en paz finalmente, las chicas lograron escapar de lo que yo no pude, y con eso me bastaba.

Finalmente no supe más.

**_Nox.  
_**

**_Notas de Autor: ¡Sí, aquí termina Reborn! El por qué lo hago se debe a un hecho fundamental. No sé mucho del Fandom de MLP. Tuve que investigar mucho, al igual que mi lector beta para poder hacer algo moderadamente decente. Esto llegó al mundo gracias a un reto de un amigo, quien me dijo estas exactas palabras: "Te reto a que no puedes escribir algo coherente de MLP y HP". Fin de la cita.  
_**

**_Luego de discutir más en serio la idea. Se establecieron estos parámetros.  
_**

**_1) El mundo de Harry Potter no debe ser el Canonico. Debía ser distopico y Harry tenía que haber sido criado para ser un arma.  
_**

**_2) Hermione o Luna debían formar una relación con Harry. (Incluí ambas, su naturaleza queda al final a sus imaginaciones. De si fue camaradería y amistad, o si iba más allá de lo evidente)._**

**_3) Harry debía reencarnar en un Alicorn. (Tuve que investigar que diablos era un Alicorn).  
_**

**_4) Harry no puede usar su magia como acostumbra, de hecho apenas sabe sobrevivir y esta sólo le mantiene vivo a la larga.  
_**

**_5) Harry no podía comunicarse con los nativos, su crianza anterior creando conflicto. Al escuchar meros relinchidos y nada más.  
_**

**_6) Harry debía residir en el Bosque Evergreen.  
_**

**_Me lo tomé de forma personal, y más por que ciertamente veía un reto en el proyecto. Tampoco quería hacer el clásico Cross. En especial el típico caso donde los personajes de un Fandom aparecen de golpe en el otro y dominan o reemplazan a los nativos. También quise conservar elementos de ambos fandoms. Hacerlo llamativo para aquellos que han leído Harry Potter o visto MLP. Sí, estoy al tanto de que la historia tiene posibilidades para seguir adelante. Pero no conozco salvo superficialmente el fandom de MLP y no le haría justicia en lo absoluto.  
_**

**_Espero que la hayan disfrutado, por que ciertamente disfruté escribirla. Como siempre, comentarios, quejas, insultos o halagos son recibidos. Responderé las dudas que tengan en el proceso.  
_**


End file.
